


Litchi's Day Off

by Ssyxez



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Ahegao, Creampie, F/M, enf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 19:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssyxez/pseuds/Ssyxez
Summary: When you work so hard all the time, you need to take a break once in a while. Unfortunately for Litchi, her day off ends up being worse than any work day.





	Litchi's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Another commission piece!

Litchi was a hard worker. She always had been, and would likely always be. Today, though, it was different. The weather was disgustingly hot, the air dry, and the sun shined brightly down on Orient Town. It was a perfect day to go to the beach. The doctor had her long black hair tied up in a ponytail and a dull red bag over her shoulder. It was filled with shochu liquor, some snacks, sun screen, and a colorful beach towel. Her flashy side-tie bikini was tucked into her bag as well, underneath her other items. She had planned to change into it once she got to the beach, although fate had other plans for her wardrobe.

The beach closest to her was only about twenty five minutes of walking, and while it was usually crowded, it was still the best beach in town. Although, she had only heard about how good it was, never experiencing its beauty first hand. She was normally so busy and stressed, she never had time for days off until recently. Once she arrived, she traveled down the long wooden pathway, and onto the beach’s sand. The sight nearly left her in awe. 

The water was clear as day, the hot sand was clean and soft, and instead of being an endless shoreline, the sides of the beach were lined with lively green trees. She was disappointed by the lack of changing stations, but she quickly drowned out that negativity. She knew she’d still be able to enjoy the beach without swimming. The entire area was beautiful, and the idea of finally getting a day to herself filled the woman with gentle joy. Glancing over the busy beach, Litchi found a solitary empty spot, and set her bag down. It was a noisy location, but the view was nice nevertheless. 

She had simply just sat there in the sand, careless about the grainy texture dirtying her dress, enamored by the ocean. Surprisingly, there were only a few people swimming, most of the crowd staying on dry land. The waves sways were serene. Allowing herself to get lost in her wave watching, she drowned out the noise, relaxing without a care in the world… 

Until some older teens approached her from the front. She looked up at them with an raised eyebrow, adjusting her glasses and looking them over. The one directly in front of her had black hair, blue eyes, and a bit of a fringe over the right side of his face, while the other two had brown hair and eyes, looking eerily alike. She assumed they were twins hanging out with a friend. All three of them were pretty handsome although skinny, wearing colorful swim trunks.

“Excuse me, miss…” The black haired boy started speaking, timid with his words. Litchi lightened her confused expression, brightening up for him and nodding as a nonverbal response for him to continue. “We were playing with our Frisbee, and it got stuck in a tree. Could you help us out, please?” He asked politely. Although it would rob her out of some free time, it didn’t take much at all to get a toy out of a tree, and her good nature didn’t want to reject them.

“Of course I can,” Litchi responded, standing up from her spot in the sand and leaving her bag in its place. She was only going to be gone for a few moments, and if she took it with her, she’d definitely lose her spot, so she allowed herself to be apart from it.

“Thank you!” The three boys responded almost in unison, the twin looking ones giving each other five highs. “It’s just this way,” one of the brown haired boys lead, bringing the four of them to a large tree. It was hard to see from under all the leaves, but Litchi could make out the bright blue Frisbee balancing on a high branch. Odds were that she couldn’t jump up high enough to reach it, and that if she shook it, it’d probably get more stuck. After a quick upward stretch with her arms, she thought of the next best plan.

“Throw me up,” Litchi started, turning to face the boys with a smile. “I’ll be able to get the Frisbee without an issue, but I need a lift.” They froze up for a moment. Although none of them looked a day under eighteen, they seemed a bit flustered at the offer, especially the blue eyed one and the woman tuned in. Avoiding making it worse, she pointed at the similar boys with both her index fingers. “I don’t need three of you to throw me up, so the two of you will do just fine.” 

The pair couldn’t hide the excitement on their faces, shown by two bright smiles, and suddenly run up to the woman, each boy taking a leg and aiming to throw her upwards. The doctor let out a harsh gasp, taken entirely by surprise at their quick movements. “Wait a moment-!” She started to protest before she was thrown up into the branches, ultimately a futile plead.

Instead of trying to aim for the Frisbee, or orient herself, she put her arms over her face, preparing for an unfortunate impact. There was a bit of relief when she reached peak height, one of her arms moving slightly to catch a quick glimpse of her fast moving surroundings. Those teens threw her a lot further than she expected, and although she was impressed by their strength, she was planning on scolding them the second she got down. 

She turned her face downwards, trying to position herself for a safe landing… Only to fail miserably. It was a pathetic display from her with a lack of foresight, she could practically feel every branch hit her on her way down, and she was so caught up in falling she didn’t notice the violent ripping sounds of her red dress being torn off her body. It didn’t stop there, either. Her black underclothes, panties, bra, and even shoes were stripped from her. Her fruitless journey finally ended when her hair slipped through the lowest branch, robbing her from even her accessory. 

She landed on her knees, body hunched over herself and hair over her face. It was lucky for all of them that the boys moved out of the way. With a groan, she looked up at the three of them, all staring down at her with slightly blurred red faces. Her glasses must have landed in the sand somewhere, but that didn’t explain their flushed expressions. Silently, she looked down at herself, eyes widening at her complete immodesty. 

Everything was gone, shredded straight off her body. From her glasses to her footwear, gone. Large breasts now on display to a few men she’s never met before. “Don’t look!” Without thinking, Litchi screamed, face turning a bright red and arms hugging her body to cover herself. The demand only got the opposite reaction, instead calling more beachgoers to stare at the scene. She staggered to her feet with an entire crowd watching her. “I said…!” Heart racing, she looked up at the branches above her that held all her hope of safety. There wasn’t any way she could get up there again, and going to her bag for her towel was too far to storm through a crowded beach naked for, especially with her popularity. 

The feeling of everyone staring stuck to her quick and she knew she had to get out of there with haste. With a few steps back, she sucked in an inhale, and started running along the forest line towards town with the warm breeze tracing along her body. To run like this in the unsteady sand was humiliating. Her arm hardly supported her massive breasts, and there was nothing to cover her back from looks other than her hair. 

To make matters worse, Litchi could have sworn to herself she heard the clicks of cameras and overjoyed onlookers. From those reactions alone, she knew nobody would help. It was a miracle she didn’t have to trample over any beach setups, but she did accidentally bump into a fair looking man about her age, pausing her progress momentarily before picking up speed again. She got herself halfway through running on the long wooden pathway between town and the beach before stopping in her tracks, slipping off the path and curling up behind the path’s solid fence. Feet firmly in the dirt beneath her, toes curled.

Panting, she tried to catch her breath, leaning entirely on the fence behind her and thoughts running around her mind. Did anyone follow her? Surely, nobody was that perverse here. The people of Orient Town were kind, weren’t they? The faint noise of rolling ice coolers and footsteps reached her ears and she froze, halting her breath and heart pounding as the sound passed by. 

An extremely short threat, but she felt as if it lasted forever, lingering like a shadow. If she had gone any slower, her shame would have been shown to yet another person. It brought a very important thought to the forefront of her mind- what exactly was she thinking trying to rush back into town like that? She walked here, and she certainly couldn’t run the entire way back. Even if she could, there was no way for her to do it secretly enough to avoid stares. 

Her arm squeezed itself over her breasts, fingers cupping her femininity tightly, still covering herself despite being alone. She was still in public, after all, and it felt like those eyes were still staring her down and taking in her every inch. The situation was nerve wracking and felt like it was getting more dire by the second, though her breath gradually returned back to normal. 

Clearly, she couldn’t go back to town the usual way, and going back to the beach to get her bag was out of the question. If she waited for everyone to clear out, then maybe she’d have a chance, but the doctor wasn’t going to wait in the nude for hours. She had to take a more active role to avoid danger. It would be a bit harder to see without her lenses, but fortunately she didn’t need too strong of a prescription. 

Think, think… It was hard, but she had to. She had to think of something, anything to save herself from suffering through any more exposure. There had to be somewhere to go. Taking in another inhale, she rose, standing with her back awkwardly pressed against the fence behind her. This path wasn’t the only way from the beach into town, supposedly. 

Litchi recalled briefly overhearing some guys talk about a secluded passageway between the beach’s forest and the town. At the time, she hardly cared about it, but now it was a string of hope to cling onto. It was risky, but even if it had some people loitering nearby it, it had to be better than simply running back to town naked. There wasn’t another option to take. Her thighs squished together and her breathing hitched again, anxiety rising. She couldn’t accept letting more people witness her this vulnerable.

Cautious of her steps to avoid noise, the woman started to move again, arms still tightly hugging onto herself as if people were still watching. Nobody was around as far as she knew, but she was still in public, and there was no excuse for this indecency. Sure, she ended up like this entirely by accident, but that would be nearly impossible to explain. Her tangled thoughts jumped around in her head and she bit her lip as she wandered away from the wooden path. 

It was hard to admit it to herself, but she didn’t have a clue of where that secret route was. She tried assuring herself it couldn’t be too far, but as time went on she worried more and more. The morning turned into afternoon, her relaxation day wasted away with stress. Eventually, she found herself in front of what looked to be the end of an oddly clean storm drain. Normally she wouldn’t go near something so unrefined, but the situation demanded it. 

The inside was completely pitch black some steps in, the end of the path nowhere in sight. It might have helped if she still had her glasses on, and she groaned, lamenting to herself about her lost items. Luckily for her, the ground was smooth, so her lack of shoes wasn’t an issue, and the area was oddly clean. The further she went into the system the more she squinted, her eyes gradually adjusting to the dark. 

Timidly, she takes her hand off of her crotch, giving up a shred of modesty in favor of putting her arm out to feel her surroundings. At this point, bumping into a wall would be adding insult to injury. Fingers spread out and palm extended, she reached for air, while something- someone, reached for her wrist. The sudden touch made her jump and she gasped, immediately yelling at the unknown and putting her other hand on the opposing fingers. “Let go!”

The demand was put to the side. “I wouldn’t give up that easily,” A man responded with a small laugh. Litchi tried to pull her arm back from his grip while he pulled her forward, forcing her body to squeeze into his. Her tits pressed onto his chest, and she could feel how toned and muscular he was. His free hand slapped onto her ass, groping her firmly in their embrace. She grit her teeth, her face getting hot, eyebrows curling upwards, and struggled against him. 

It was a pathetic display, the squirming only pressing her oversized breasts more into his bare muscular chest. She could hardly see him, but her body could feel every inch it touched… and he was a lot stronger than she was. Regret washed over her. It was a bad choice to go to the beach, it was a worse choice to help those teens, and it was the worst decision ever to try this escape route. She didn’t want to accept it, to admit this was happening to her.

She swung one of her long legs to the side and then forward, striking at his knees. To her surprise, her kick hardly had done anything. The man didn’t even groan in response, instead moving forward to shove her roughly onto her back. The cold concrete was uninviting and she immediately put her hands behind her to try and get back on her feet, only to be met with warm hands grasping onto her thighs to keep her in place. He was quickly on top of her, pinning her to the ground with his strength and getting between her legs. “Stop touching me!” Litchi whimpered out through grit teeth, her face distorting in disgust at her situation. It was degrading to say the least, even if her attacker wasn’t overly rough with her. 

She put her hands forward, attempting to shove the man away, while he pushed himself forward closer to her. He placed his hands on her outer thighs, lifting them up and pulling them over his hips, prodding his erected cock by her feminine folds. Litchi gasped under him, nerves tensing in anticipation. He gently rubbed the tip of his dick against her, getting her body to react involuntarily to the pleasure and dampening in preparation for the worst. 

With her previous attempts at getting away failed so miserably, the woman caved under him, arms going over her face to cover herself while she panted heavily. She couldn’t see much at all, but he could. He could see everything through the dark. Her huge breasts, her profound curves, and traces of her face under her terrible coverage were clear to him.

Litchi was all nerves and whimpers underneath him. In this position, there was only one way things could go, and it was far from ideal for her. Her fears turned into reality as he brought his hips back and properly lined his prodding length against her pussy, gently penetrating her. A cold shiver went up her spine and she arched her back forwards, a poor attempt to squirm away. She didn’t want this. 

To get fucked on the ground in some underground passageway by some stranger she could hardly see. Like earlier, all choice was robbed from her. The man pressed into her, starting cautiously as he did, stirring up more of those unwanted feelings in her core. The cautious movement turned steady as his entire length went in her, starting a solid pumping motion with his hips once they had a full connection.

She put one of her hands over her mouth, muffling embarrassing sounds she couldn’t help but make. He had only just started, but it still felt good, and she hated that. Getting pleasure from something like this was a nightmare, but yet she couldn’t stop herself from shivering and trembling against him. Her face felt hot and the feeling spread throughout her. His long cock thrusted in and out of her, kissing her core with his tip every firm motion.   
Violating her with ease as her wet pussy welcomed him, tense body no match for his. As she thought things couldn’t get worse, he leaned further over her, sliding one of his large hands up her body and grasping onto one of her tits. She gasped in surprise, straightening her back, and desperately starting to arch it back into the ground to avoid the touch.

As much as she tried and tried to get him to stop, her efforts were fruitless. He squeezed her fat mound of flesh, immediately causing her nipples to perk up excitedly. She trembled, moaning through her hand, body temperature rising as time went on. The needy feeling stuck inside her got stronger, nerves screaming for the man’s affection. She hated it, but at the same time, she adored it. 

Her mind and body were at completely different places, and her thoughts became muddled and foggy. Without realizing it, her hips started to buck in rhythm with his, furthering their intimacy, and her legs lazily wrapped around his. He could tell she was enjoying herself despite her initial protesting, and took it as a sign to pick up speed.

That steady pumping of his turned wild, increasing in pace and furiously ramming into the woman under him, to her mixed ecstasy. Her heavy moaning became heaving to catch her breath, forced to move her hand away to gasp for air. She could feel the pressure inside her rising like a pot boiling over. It was impossible to even deny the pleasure anymore. Everything was built up so high before it came toppling over.

All of a sudden she felt a surge of heat rush through her core and landing in her womb, her partner’s climax striking through her. Nearly in the same instant, Litchi’s body conceded, cumming along with him and spasming on the ground. Her eyes rolled upwards and her tongue went out of her mouth, heavy breaths passing through her lips in her blissful state.

It overwhelmed her to say the least. She was left trembling, shaking, nearly still twitching on the ground as he pulled his cock out of her for the final time, leaving his thick load of semen in its place. It was too much for her. The exposure at the beach, an entire crowd seeing her, the shameful naked walk into this humiliation… Her mind felt ruined and her personal space invaded beyond belief. 

Everything felt hazy and she closed her eyes, exhausted from the experience. Of course, it was a terrible idea to leave herself even more vulnerable, but she didn’t have the energy to pick herself up and get away. The stress weighed down on her and within moments she drifted off, passing out from the strain.

When Litchi woke up, it was still dark and she was still resting on her back. Face flushed and eyes a bit watery, she assumed she was still stuck in that passageway. How long had she been out for? With a groan, she tried to get up, only to realize her arms were uncomfortably restrained behind her back and her legs held open by a spreader bar attached to her ankles. The realization sent her into panic mode with a newfound struggle at her situation.   
She turned her torso and tried to stretch her shoulders to break through her mysterious bonds to no avail. Part of her wanted to scream, but she knew better. She had no idea where she was, and screaming for help might attract more assaulters.

Her struggling came to a halt as the sound of a platform raising filled her dark area. Mouth agape in complete and utter surprise as she was lifted, eyes bombarded by colorful pink and red lights. She took in her surroundings with a desperate scream. Men filled the area around her circular platform, taking photographs with loud clicking sounds and her body on complete display for their pleasure. 

Her face was beat red and she started yelling, yearning for any type of escape. “Stop! Don’t look!” She started pleading pathetically, tears nearly in her eyes as she begged with her cracking voice. “Please, someone, anyone, untie me…” Everywhere her eyes went she saw another man staring her down with a pleasured grin.

Nothing was left up to the imagination. Everyone could see her pussy, still full with that abductors semen, and her giant breasts that only swayed more when she struggled. Her hips shook, entire body shaking embarrassingly with her movements. She was awfully aware of it, too, from the cheers and shouts the crowd cruelly yelled at her with mocking praises. 

“Doesn’t anyone of you have the decency to give me some clothing?!” Litchi’s pleads turned aggressive, her blushing face scrunching up in frustration. The only response, other than cheering, were more snaps of their cameras. The apathetic crowd loved the repetitive pleads, and Litchi unknowingly played into their hands. “I need…” She stuttered. “I need clothes!”

It was all in vain. Nobody in this fetish club wanted to clothe the doctor, and odds were nobody in the entire town would want to either. With how beautiful she was and the kind of show she could put on with her body, who would want to? After all, beauty was meant to be admired, not covered up.

Litchi was in tears by the time she finally got home. She slammed the door as hard as possible, the time well into the night now, and locked it twice before trudging over to her bedroom and falling onto her mattress stomach first. Arms over her head as she worried and stressed about her situation. By now, those dreadful pictures of her were being spread and circulated throughout the town if not everywhere. With her low level popularity, too, there was no way she wouldn’t be met with those images again.

Covering herself up with blankets, she wrapped herself in bed, and passed out from exhaustion for the final time that day.


End file.
